


密林父子 无题

by long_legs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_legs/pseuds/long_legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一个脑洞的延伸而已，oral sex慎入</p>
            </blockquote>





	密林父子 无题

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个脑洞而已，大致写了一下剧情。全文见lofter。  
> http://long-legs.lofter.com/post/1cfbd997_5c66192

剑的声音突然停了下来，Thranduil有点不习惯，他侧目向Legolas望去。  
少年正在补充水分。他沐浴在阳光中，汗水从额上滴落，滑过线条流畅的下颌，沿着锁骨遁入衣衫之下。他微仰着头，大口的灌着水，喉结随之上下滚动。Thranduil几乎可以听到水流过他喉间的声音。那声色令他口干舌燥，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Legolas似是感觉到了他的视线，向他回望过来。目光碰到一起的时候，少年向他露出微笑，疾步走到他近旁。

Thranduil索性放下了书，背倚着长廊的柱子，双腿交叠坐在石栏杆上。  
“你也渴了吗？”Legolas站在他身旁俯视着他，边又喝了口水。  
Thranduil的视线从少年水润粉嫩的嘴唇上移开，他不知道自己是在觊觎那罐水亦或是被水湿润的双唇。夏天太闷热，他又看了太久的书，这些都让他头晕脑胀，失去判断力。所以，当Legolas俯下身来，潮湿的嘴唇贴上Thranduil的时候，他像是久旱的鱼，迫不及待地舔允那湿漉漉的唇瓣。  
Legolas分开双唇，将口中的清水渡给他。

Thranduil坐着，Legolas一手拿着水壶，一手撑着Thranduil身后的廊柱以维持平衡。Legolas的纤细身形将高大的Thranduil完全笼罩住，真是一副奇妙的景象。

当Thranduil饮尽Legolas口中的甘泉，Legolas的头顺势沉入他的肩窝，肩膀因为闷笑而微微耸动。  
“怎么了？”他懒洋洋地问。Legolas鼻尖的热气弄得他颈间有点儿痒。  
少年轻巧地笑着。水壶已经不知道被扔在哪儿了，他的手攀到Thranduil身上，描绘着他的颈线。  
“我吻了你。”他说，带着莫名的自豪，“我能再碰碰你吗？”

大概是被烈日灼伤了理智，Thranduil握住少年的后颈，扳过他的脸，热烈地吻住了他。  
“唔……”Legolas开始有点儿不适应，但很快便配合地回吻。他的吻技稚嫩，只是跟随Thranduil而反应。这让他有点不甘心，手从领口窜入了Thranduil的白衬衫里。  
因为酷暑，那衬衫本来就没有扣上几颗纽扣。他轻易地就触碰到了那儿的皮肤。Thranduil的身上笼着一层薄汗。Legolas轻柔地抹去汗迹，划过他的肩胛，摩挲他的乳尖。  
Thranduil无意识的呢喃了一声。

这是对Legolas的至高的褒奖和最卑劣的鼓动。  
他细细密密地吻落在Thranduil的颈项和胸前，双手慌乱地去解对方的扣子。  
Thranduil挥开他的手，从容地解开了自己的衣服后，也除掉了Legolas的衣扣。  
Legolas的太阳穴的神经突突跳地厉害。  
他克制着自己的紧张，腹诽Thranduil甚有余裕地姿态，一面单膝跪地。他的双手环上Thranduil的腰，目光黏在对方古铜色的腹肌上。他嗅着男人身上汗水和荷尔蒙的味道，被诱惑似的探出舌尖小心地用唇舌去认识Thranduil的腹肌和人鱼线。

Thranduil一手插入了Legolas发间，耐心地梳理，另一只手沿着后颈探入，摩挲着那里嶙峋的蝴蝶骨。很快他就开始不满足少年半吊子的抚慰。他按着对方的头，将他引到自己已然勃发的肉刃处。

Legolas顺从地含住了他的。隔着2层布料，他只能勉强感知那东西的热度。  
他惊惧而又好奇，维持亲吻的姿势抬眼看Thranduil。他的眼睛澄澈得像天空一般。那样纯真的眼神之下，他红色的舌芯却在淫糜地舔舐男人的硕大。  
强烈的视觉冲击让Thranduil理智轰然倒塌。他的凶器猛地跳动一下，像是强烈要求狠狠地操干少年直到他哭泣求饶。但他漠视那抗议，继续慵懒地用手梳爬Legolas的金发。

Legolas在他的默许下解开了裤子的扣链，红着脸握住了他的分身。  
即使在Legolas最荒诞淫乱的想象中也不会有这种事。他毫无经验的胡乱地捧着那东西，羞涩地打量着，用双手试探着来回摩擦。  
Thranduil没有制止他，一只手转移到Legolas的唇边，用指尖描摹他的唇形，另一只手从他的后背抚摸到胸前。Legolas咬着下唇，在他的触摸下微微颤抖着。

当乳珠被捏住、揉搓的时候，Legolas的手攀住了Thranduil的身体，发出了细微地呻吟。手指没有停下来，刻意地骚刮他的乳尖，他的身体随之颤栗，簌簌地抖动得就像风中地绿叶。他的呼吸破碎凌乱，渐渐控制不住呻吟。  
他轻启贝齿的时候，Thranduil把食指和中指探了进去，长驱直入地完全伸进他嘴里。Legolas下意识地去吮吸他的手指。手指在他口中撑开，抚弄两颊，摩擦上颚，逗弄舌头。Legolas努力适应并跟随节奏。  
手指撤了出来，在Thranduil暗示下，Legolas低头面对男人的分身。舌尖轻轻舔了一下肉刃的前端，他皱皱鼻子，试图地将整个分身纳入口中。

Thranduil的理智在在那一瞬间离开了。  
似乎只有呼吸还陪伴着他。  
炎热的午后，从廊檐射入的阳光，粘稠的空气，凝固的风，靠坐在长廊上的青年和他脚边少年……夏日宁静悠长，悄悄淡入，渐渐阑珊。

Legolas发现自己根本没有办法容入那么巨大的东西。它比手指难适应多了。巨大炙热的东西拍打他的上颚，刺入他的喉咙，他甚至无法吞咽，唾液沿着嘴角流下来。  
Thranduil的手指拭去他嘴边的液体，他暂时让分身离开了口腔，转而去含住手指。但Thranduil执意引导他吐出猩红的舌尖，专注地舔舐肉柱。  
他的技巧生硬，却不影响Thranduil在他的身上获得满足。不论是少年纯真的钦慕之情、青涩的身体、还是热切的侍弄，都令他抑制不住地勃发。

Thranduil终于忍不住拉扯Legolas的头发。Legolas无视这轻微的疼痛坚持到了最后一刻。在Thranduil的分身脉动时，他放开了它，但没有来得及离开太远。  
咸腥的精液弄脏了他的脸和发丝，嘴里也呛到了一点。  
他委屈又无辜地望着始作俑者。

Thranduil用拇指抹去他嘴边的痕迹，洁白的如同月光的少年，因自己而沾染世俗的污秽。  
纯净而罪恶。  
Legolas本人并不会知道他有多么吸引人，这也是他的魅力之一。他的热情和爱意蓬勃地蒸腾着被他所爱的人。  
他粘满精液的脸上，眼神依然纯净，他径直注视着Thranduil，自然地追逐着他的拇指，并把它含在口中清理干净。

Thranduil翕动嘴唇，但最终什么也没有说。  
他把Legolas拖拽起来，让他坐到他身上，然后解开他的裤子，把手探入其中。  
Legolas挣扎了一下。他感到尴尬。比为别人做口交更尴尬。  
Thranduil忽略他不彻底地反抗，用手抚慰他。冷眼看着他双颊晕红，把脸埋在自己怀中，完全不敢抬头。  
邪恶的手宽大并且灵巧，他毫无抵抗之力。不久，他便吐露出难耐地低吟，在Thranduil手中颤抖着射精。

Thranduil突然感到焦躁。  
Legolas仍在他怀中羞涩地颤动。他却恨不得把他甩开，推到天海的另一方——任何他触及不了的地方。他感到深深地厌恶，厌恶刚刚发生的事，以及煽动这一切的自己。


End file.
